Forever
by dadby
Summary: So, yeah...this is about Annabeth and Percy before Mark of Athena. It's kind of a sad, yet lovable tragic fic. I honestly don't like reading death fics, but I'm hoping I can continue mine with, time travelling kind of thing. But anyways, tell me what you think! And I am working on my other fics, but this didn't go away after listening to 'Wrecking Ball' from Miley Cyrus! Sorry!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything, especially any series, and I never will. Percy Jackson series is pretty awesome, with some drawbacks I can fix with fanfiction, but also this _is _FANFICTION. Rick owns Percy Jackson series, lucky duck.

I honestly thought of this when I was listening to Miley Cyrus' Wrecking Ball, but I couldn't make it into a songfic, because the words don't match the actions.

I have just started reading the series and personally some of the things were just, what? Why did Percy take the Roman tattoo? Why did Hera even interfere? I had a lot of questions, because I'm a hardcore Percabeth fan. This can is a deathfic of major characters, but it ends happy. I can continue differently if anyone wishes or not. Please let me know. :D

Anyways, I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks/alter dimension

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

**Forever**

**Chapter One**

The sky was light blue with no clouds in sight, but a slight wind blew through the air and the water was a sparkling sea-green that rippled. The forest was quiet and peaceful, even with the wind.

Annabeth Chase, daughter of the Goddess Athena, sat on the dock of the beach at the camp she's been at since she was seven years old, Camp Half-Blood. The camp was for children that were demigods-a child a parent that was a God or Goddess that slept with a mortal.

She stared into the ocean, her blonde hair over the right side of her head, covering half her face from the bright sunlight, hoping to see her boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

Her boyfriend was the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, therefore water was his natural element and _that _was why she stared into the water, hoping to see him. He went missing awhile back, Sally and her going crazy looking for him, until she saved Jason Grace on Hera's orders, a Goddess who she hates with every encounter the Goddess interfered with.

She missed Percy's loving and caring embraces with the mischievous grin he always looked at her with. She missed his kisses and caresses…she missed him.

She stifled a sob. _Please, Mom, bring him back to me…please…_

"Hey, Annabeth,"

Annabeth sniffled, but turned to the voice anyways. There stood her long time friend, Thalia Grace, demigod daughter of Zeus and one of the Immortal, female Hunters of Artemis with a personality similar to Percy's.

"Hi, Thalia," She replied to Jason's sister.

The beautiful punk girl with blue eyes and black spiky hair plopped next to her grieving friend and shoulder bumped her. "He'll be back, Annabeth," She promised. "He loves you," She was sure of that, at least.

Everyone knew how much Percy loved Annabeth and how much she loved him.

Annabeth stayed quiet, fearful she'll start bawling.

"Jason, Piper, and Leo are settling in better now, especially with Rachel's help," Thalia spoke, hoping to break the silence.

Annabeth felt anger again. The three people she brought to camp…and for what? No Percy, for one thing. All she was told was to save a blonde haired, blue eyed, muscular and athletic demigod with one shoe with his friend Leo Valdez, a curly black haired teen with dark brown hair and pointy ear with a short yet slim build along with one shoe dude's girlfriend, Piper McLean, a beautiful girl-all Aphrodite's children are-with uneven chocolate brown hair and eyes that change color with a slim build and average height.

They each have their own stories, but Annabeth just wishes she can go back in time, and ran away with Percy before Hera intervened.

"…you're doing," Thalia was still speaking after Annabeth's mind went off.

Annabeth looked at her, confused. "What?"

Thalia smiled. "You spoke!"

Annabeth just stared at her blankly. _Well, of course I can talk_.

Thalia sighed and rolled her eyes. "I said, Chiron is worried about you,"

_Chiron…my father figure_. Annabeth looked at the forest. "Why? I'm fine,"

Thalia's heart panged. _Why is she lying to me? Damn Luke for leaving her…and her dad…and Percy_. "Don't lie to me," She whispered.

Annabeth said nothing, but stared into the forest, thinking of ways to castrate Hera. _Mother of all Gods and Goddess' children's, my ass_.

Thalia sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Percy Jackson couldn't believe how lonely he felt sailing across his natural element, but the fact he liked his new Roman friends and their ways, didn't bring Annabeth closer to him.

Sure, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel were good friends, but Annabeth was…is…the love of his life. He felt empty the whole time, waiting for Annabeth, but she never came, so he told the Romans he was going back and Reyna offered, well demanded, to come and brought Octavian.

He looked up. He wished he could see her, but they were close…he could feel it.

"You okay, Percy?" Hazel Levesque asked her golden eyes concerned.

Behind the cinnamon brown haired girl stood her boyfriend, Frank Zhang, who nodded as he wondered the same thing.

Percy sighed. "I just…I miss _her_,"

Hazel nodded understandingly and shot a dark look at Reyna. She knew very well how much that Roman girl liked Percy

"I hate this," Octavian grumbled.

Hazel and Frank rolled their eyes annoyingly.

Percy ignored the loud and obnoxious man and the obvious looks Reyna kept throwing him across the ship.

"_Why _do we have to be here?" Octavian grumbled. "If the boy wanted to be home, why did you drag us as well, Reyna?"

Everyone knew why, except the big buffoon apparently.

_To keep an eye on me, that's why_. Percy knew and that angered him more than anything. What right did Reyna have to interfere in his plans? Annabeth is first and will always stay that way, even if Reyna comes along.

"To help Percy, Octavian," Reyna sighed in annoyance.

"_Why_?" Octavian whined.

Percy tuned out their arguing because they had just rounded the bend to Camp Half-Blood and he was greeted with beautiful scenery as well a beautiful blonde girl sitting on the dock and his breath hitched.

Hazel and Frank followed his gaze. All they heard were descriptions of Annabeth, but Percy described her to the T. They knew very well who the blonde girl was.

"Land Ho!" Someone on deck yelled.

"We know!" Everyone shouted in annoyance.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Annabeth and Thalia looked up at the shouting they can hear in the distance and noticed the large ship sailing towards them.

Annabeth's mouth fell open. _I forgot we're part of the ocean_.

"_Who the hell is that_?" Thalia's furious voice whispered.

Annabeth stood up to get a closer, clearer look, narrowing her eyes…and seen her boyfriend! Her face paralyzed in shock. _Percy!_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Percy smiled widely. "_Annabeth_," He breathed.

Hazel grinned at her friend's obvious happiness and Frank patted Percy's shoulder encouragingly.

Reyna gave a brief dark look.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Annabeth felt her face split in a wide grin. _Oh, my, God! Percy!_

"Who are you?" Thalia yelled as she stood up, her sword held up defensively. "_Chiron_!"

Annabeth looked at her friend. "Thalia, it's Percy!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Percy's face dropped when he seen the defensive gesture from Thalia and knew exactly what was about to happen. He turned to yell at Octavian, but he was too late.

"_Threat_!" Octavian shouted before letting his bow go and the arrow flew…right into Annabeth's chest.

Hazel's mouth dropped open in shock.

Frank stumbled in shock.

Percy felt like his own chest was stabbed.

"_You fool_!" Reyna screamed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Annabeth's smile was bright until Thalia stood up and Percy's face fell.

Annabeth frowned. _Is he not happy to see Thalia_? She wondered.

She distinctly heard a loud male voice yell before she felt a sharp stab in her chest.

Her face scrunched in pain. _Ow._

Thalia screamed in horror at the arrow sticking out of Annabeth's chest.

Annabeth looked to her friend, wondering why she was screaming and why her chest was in severe pain.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"_ANNABETH_!" Percy roars in pain and horror as his stomach clenched.

Everyone covered their ears until the sky began to darken and the water bubbled threateningly.

Hazel and Frank tried to hold onto something.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Camp Half-Blood demigods and Chiron came up over the crest following the screams and yells.

What greeted them shocked them.

The sky was dark and lightning flashed as the water was bubbling like it was hot and ready to burst.

"Percy?" Chiron asked confused.

"What's wrong with the sky and water?" Someone asked.

Chiron let his gaze surround the scene, wondering the same thing. "Thalia!" He called, hoping to get the girl to stop screaming.

Annabeth looked down to find the source of her pain…and was surprised to see an arrow protruding from her chest. She brought her hand up to touch the blood spilling, Thalia's screams muffled. _Why am I bleeding? Is that…an arrow_?

Annabeth then looks at Percy, realizing what happened. _I'm shot with an arrow…what a sick twist…I finally get to see my boyfriend, but now I'm dying? Fuck you, Hera…_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Percy felt sick and horror stricken as his girlfriend's expression changed t pain, then to comprehension. He felt sick and mad…

The water bubbled more furiously and the lightning was more louder and brighter.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Annabeth felt her legs go numb and she looked at Percy one final time. _I'm sorry. I love you_. She mouthed slowly and painfully before he legs gave out finally and she felt herself fall…into the clear, warm, sea-green Atlantic ocean.

OoOoOoOoOoO

People screamed and gasped from all sides.

"_NO_!" Percy screams in grief before diving into the ocean, making the water rise up over the ship and over, nearly drowning everyone on it.

It came up like a tsunami and splashed down like an overgrown cannonball.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"_Bastards_!" Thalia screamed, crying.

Chiron felt like collapsing. _Annabeth fell into the lake…an arrow head in her back…Percy diving into the ocean to save her as the sky and water went with his mood…why can't Annabeth come up on her own? Why was Thalia screaming and crying? What happened?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Percy swam quickly; his grief overpowering and then he saw her. _Annabeth! Hang on_!

He kicked his legs harder and tried to control his stomach at the trail of blood following her and grabbed her around the waist, before ordering the water to rise them up and out of the ocean onto the dock above.

He felt the pressure as they were literally thrust from the water and up.

WHOOSH.

SPLASH.

The water was around them like a cocoon until they hit the dock, dissipating.

Thalia had backed up to talk to Chiron and was thankful she did, but came running towards them with Chiron behind her.

Annabeth coughed painfully to let the water out of her lungs before she blearily opened her eyes to see Percy leaning over her, panic stricken. _You look cute when you're scared_. She felt like saying it, but her chest hurt too much. Thalia and Chiron were behind Percy, peering over his shoulder with the same expression.

She knew. She knew what was happening. She _was _the daughter of Athena, after all. She felt like crying, but knew she had to stay strong. _I'm dying, Mother…_

Percy began to shake with silent sobs.

Annabeth reached for him and he enclosed her in his arms. She felt safer. "I'm sorry…Percy…please don't forget…to live…" She forced a smile, even if it was painful.

Percy shook his head, his throat closed up.

"Percy…I love you…" She breathed. _No…I need more time_.

"I love you," Percy promised, tears in his eyes. He bent down and kissed her lips hard, afraid to let her go. _I can't…please don't make me_.

Annabeth kissed back, but it was painful.

"No, no, no, no, no," Thalia moaned.

"_Annabeth_," Chiron choked up.

Percy pulled away slowly when her lips lost the pressure.

She smiled one last time at the three of them before closing her eyes and letting herself go into the blissful darkness…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Silence…

Thalia screams in anguish before collapsing and sobbing.

Chiron actually began to cry. _Annabeth…I'm sorry…_

Percy felt disbelief. "Wait…no…no, no, no, no, no, _no_,"

"Percy…" Chiron tried to speak.

"No, damnit! We just found each other!" Percy yelled at him. He looked back at the peaceful look adorned his girlfriend's face. That's when all his feelings for Annabeth and the way the unfair world and Gods and Goddess' treated them rose into anger.

"NO!" He roars loudly in despair.

Everyone reeled back from the force of Percy's power as lightning finally struck down on the ground and ocean as the water rose up fifty feet, leaving the ship in an empty shallow end of the ocean.

Everyone was in shock and screamed backing from the lightning, but the people on the ship held on to anything, realizing there was no water…except fifty feet above them.

Then Percy fell forwards, exhausted and the water fell with a huge SPLASH, drowning a few people on the ship and splashing the people on the camp ground.

Percy felt relief of letting it all go…no pain…

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Whoa," Clarisse was shocked.

"Holy…" Someone muttered.

"Are those people alive still? On the ship?"

"What just happened?"

"Oh, _gods_," Thalia gasped.

Chiron looked at her and followed her gaze and looked down on the dock.

Lying beside Annabeth was the still unmoving form of Percy.

"_Oh, no_," Chiron moaned.

Silence.

BOOM.

That's when the earth shook and two familiar God and Goddess showed up, beside the two bodies on the dock.

Athena and Poseidon stared down at their children in complete silence and pain. Horror filled their veins as they realized they were gone.

Athena screamed.

Poseidon roared.

Everyone covered their ears, except two teenagers that never reached adulthood, yet held the world on their shoulders since twelve years old.

The two teens were finally at peace…though both of their parents would grieve, as well as their friends.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Annabeth looked around the place she woke up in, wondering where she was. There were perfect green trees and grass with beautiful colored flowers adorning the grass and the sky a cloudless blue._

"_Hello?" She called uneasily, expecting an attack._

"_Annabeth?"_

_Annabeth turned to the voice. "Luke?" She was shocked._

"_Why are you here?" He asked fearful. He never expected to see Annabeth for another few years._

_Annabeth looked at him. "You know why," She said sadly._

_Luke felt like crying._

"_Annabeth." A voice spoke in relief and love._

_Annabeth and Luke turned._

_Luke frowned._

_Annabeth felt her heart soar as she smiled wide. "Percy!"_

_Percy stood there in the clothes he died in. "Oh, God, Annabeth," He rushed forward the same moment Annabeth did and held her each other tightly._

_Annabeth smiled up at him. She kissed him to be sure it was him and he was really here, solid and the same guy she fell in love with. The kiss intensified as Percy kissed her back, knowing she was the same girl he fell in love with._

"_You're really here," She teared._

"_I told you I loved you." Percy grinned._

_Annabeth laughed. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain,"_

"_Wait, I'm confused…you're together? And dead?" Luke asked incredulous._

"_Luke?" Percy was shocked._

_Annabeth said nothing except kissed Percy again._

_Percy kissed her back, forgetting about Luke briefly._

"_Oh…" Luke realized as his heart pinged painfully._

"_I can't help who I love," Annabeth told Luke while looking into Percy's eyes. "And now it's literally forever,"_

_Percy smiled wide. "I can definitely do forever with you,"_

"_I love you,"_

"_I love you,"_

* * *

BREAK!

Thanks for reading and please review!

Thanks for reading and reviewing! So, what did you think? Was it good? I was wondering if I should continue to where a certain God/Goddess intervenes and gives them a second chance, to go back and start over…?


End file.
